Dances and Daiquiris
by insanestatic
Summary: Gumball gets stuck in a gay strip club and meets a male stripper who won't leave him alone or let him leave. Human, non-royal AU! EDIT: Now with bonus chapter!
1. Fun Stuff

" _How did I end up here?"_

It was wild. There was money flying all over the stages. As far as the eye could see, there were men in various outfits shaking everything they had, even if they didn't have anything. They slid down poles, gave special dances and gyrated in laps. It seemed like every heterosexual woman's dream, until you gave a closer look. There were men dressed as bunnies, wearing body glitter, and smirking at the same gender. Of course not all looked like that, especially not the brawny muscular men who could break you in half, but there were many. It was the biggest sausage fest in the country. So, why was he here?

Bubba Gumball felt his face glow red at the sights before him. He kept getting approached, but kindly responded that he was heterosexual and was just there to support a friend. None believed him. He even had to bite the wrist of someone who tried to drag him on stage with him that had ignored his protesting.

"Hey man! Thanks again for coming! You have no idea how much I appreciate it!"

Gumball smiled and told his friend that he was welcome. His friend, whom was called Raggedy because of his habit of wearing torn pants daily, had turned 21 that day. His biggest wish was to visit the country's biggest gay bar and strip club, but had hardly any friends to take him. Some of the members of his special meetings came, but that was all. Out of pity, Gumball decided to come after being begged to against his better judgement and immediately regretted it.

"A-are you mingling any? Having any good drinks? I am so happy today!"

Gumball smiled. "I've had a few drinks, but I have to say that I'm really freaked out here. All my drinks have been virgin as a result."

"O-oh, I'm so sorry! I was hoping you wouldn't be too uncomfortable. I won't be upset if you leave."

"Really? Well, I think I'll be out of here after a few real drinks then."

"Alright. Come see me before you leave!"

"I will."

Gumball ordered an alcoholic daiquiri and sat back in his chair. Just before he finished, he sensed a disturbance. When he looked up, he spied a young man wearing black latex platform knee-high boots with matching shorts that had his gloved hands on his hips and was smirking down at him.

"Hey sexy. I've been watching you. Why haven't you been having any fun around here? Mark's still pissed that you bit him. He was just trying to have some fun with you."

"O-Oh, I uh…you've been watching me? That's not creepy at all. I'm only here for a friend! My friend over there just turned 21 today and wanted to come here with friends, so I just joined him even though I'm straight. I'm sorry for the confusion. I'll leave so I won't have to bite anyone else."

"Straight? Pff, that's a good one. Have you looked in the mirror lately? All of you just screams 'I wear panties and like dingaling'. Straight…that's cute."

Gumball's thick eyebrows knit deeply. "I would think I know my own sexuality! Who are you to-Just then, Gumball's eyes widened when the mysterious man took a sip of his drink.

"You didn't try to kill me. You're at least bi."

"I swear I'm not!" Gumball's eyes widened even more when he suddenly found his mouth shut by having lips pressed against his.

"You're blushing all cute like, and you didn't try to kill me or act all disgusted. Bi. Maybe even gay."

Gumball just sat there with his jaw on the ground. How dare him! But, was he right? He shyly pressed his fingers to his lips as if he was checking for bleeding and felt the slight tingle left behind. It felt nice. He slowly, yet angrily turned away and pouted.

"Are you pouting? You are so adorable. But I was right, wasn't I? I think so."

Gumball looked at the man in shock as he took a seat in his lap.

"It doesn't have to end, you know. I think you need some loving more than your friend does."

"Look, you already kissed me! That was enough! I am still not over that. I just want you to get off my lap and go bother someone else so I can get out of here. I feel disgraced; you are all up on me and I don't even know your name!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "You want me to run off? I think otherwise. You can just call me the Demon King by the way. The D for short." The man couldn't help but chuckle. "That still cracks me up. But anyway, I think you're just embarrassed to admit that you're into guys. I know you are. Just admit it. If you aren't into guys, I _know_ you are into me. I'm the straight guy slayer."

Gumball just grumbled. "Get off of me."

"'Get off on me' you say? Kay kay."

" _No!_ That is definitely not what I said! You know what I said. What if someone sees me?!"

"Oh, I see. You're just embarrassed because your friends are around here and might catch you with a guy in your lap. We can get a room and I can give you a private show if you want. My treat."

Gumball's jaw hit the ground. "W-what?"

"You heard me, cutie pie. Come on!"

Gumball yelped as the Demon King slid out of his lap and ran – surprisingly fast in platform boots – to a room with Gumball in tow by his wrist. Once inside, he shut the door and shoved the poor soul into a chair.

"Just sit back and relax, hun. The Demon King has a special show just for you, baby."

* * *

Gumball was completely flushed and drenched in sweat by the time the Demon King walked back over to him and sat in his lap.

"I didn't hear any protesting this time. And oh, you brought a friend!"

"S-shut up!" Gumball grunted slightly when the Demon King gyrated against the bulge in his pants.

"But I like your friend. He's sexy as fuck. I think he wants to _play._ "

Gumball tried his best to breathe as the Demon King slowly gyrated and ground into him, teasing. _"How did I get myself into this mess?"_

"I think somebody likes it. I never got your name by the way."

"Just call me Gumball…"

" _Gumball_? That's a gay stripper name if I've ever heard one."

"Shush!"

"Come on, don't get antsy." The Demon King suddenly smirked. "I guess I have to calm you down."

Gumball's eyes widened when the Demon King suddenly planted one right on his lips. However, this time his eyes slowly closed and he kissed back. For what felt like hours, the Demon King ground into him as their tongues wound around each other's. After lips were bitten and satisfied moans and sighs were exchanged, the Demon King suddenly went to Gumball's tender, exposed neck and kissed and bit until dark marks were left behind. Gumball closed his eyes as the Demon King lifted his shirt and messed with the tender pink buds underneath. He bit his lip to muffle any lewd sounds that threated to exit his mouth when his sensitive buds were licked, gently bitten and pulled with teeth. Soon, the Demon King made his way to the floor and then went down Gumball's sternum down and his abdomen until he was at the small trail of fuzz leading to what he had been craving for all night.

Gumball gasped slightly as his button was pulled and his zipper went down. Uh oh…

"Oh, so you do wear panties. Cute."

"Ignore them."

"I think it's sexy. Sometimes I wear them."

"O-oh."

Gumball flinched slightly when his manhood was exposed and gently stroked. He stared down in shock as his head was roughly rubbed in little circles and he felt a mouth and tongue on the round organs just below. Every so slowly, the Demon King dragged his tongue up the shaft and went back and forth on the head. Gumball couldn't help but sigh in pleasure as the whole length was taken in and out. The Demon King chuckled around his length and looked up at Gumball, causing Gumball to turn away in embarrassment.

"Aww, you don't want to look at me?" The Demon King asked, taking a break from his work and stroking instead.

"It's embarrassing! Besides, you know how uncomfortable I am with this. I really can't believe this is even happening! Maybe you should stop."

"Nah babe, I'm not stopping. If anything, I want more."

"You're after my butt, aren't you?!"

"Not necessarily. I go both ways."

"Really? Oh…"

"We can do both if you want. We can take turns."

"…Fine."

Gumball looked down when he heard the rummage of a package. To his greatest surprise, the Demon King put a condom in his mouth and applied it to Gumball's length with his mouth. He believed this man had talent.

"Just give me a sec, kay?"

"Alright."

Gumball looked away as the Demon King pulled a small packet out of a pocket in his shorts and it disappeared behind him. After a couple of minutes of preparation, the Demon King raised up on Gumball's lap and slowly went down, taking the whole length with him. The Demon King's face twisted in discomfort, but soon relaxed into one of pleasure.

"You're big, and you're just the way I like it."

Gumball suddenly lapsed into embarrassment. "Stop saying such things!"

The Demon King just chucked. "So cute."

Gumball covered his mouth as the Demon King rode him. He had never felt such amazing pleasure before, and he somehow knew that the Demon King knew it. Just when he thought he would hit climax, he stopped. Gumball looked up in confusion as the Demon King suddenly stood and went over to a wall.

The Demon King stuck out his tongue and wiggled his behind at Gumball before pulling his shorts down further. Gumball took the queue and walked over to him. He gently placed his hands on his hips before slowly entering and thrusting into him. The Demon King began to pant and pleasure himself. Yet again, when Gumball thought he would hit climax, the Demon King urged him to stop and went over to the stage. He laid on his side and beckoned him over. This time, with more confidence, Gumball held the Demon King's leg into the air as he worked. He closed his eyes and listened to the Demon King's moans as he pleasured himself while also being stimulated by Gumball's powerful thrusts. Soon, the Demon King let out a slight yell when he climaxed, followed shortly by Gumball. Gumball was unsure of what to do, so he simply fixed his clothing and sat back in the chair. Both were flushed and sweating as the Demon King cleaned himself up and staggered back over to sit in Gumball's lap.

"I thought you said something about turns?"

"I did. I guess we'll have to do it another time."

Gumball went pale. "Excuse me?"

The Demon King took Gumball's pink phone off of his hip and handed it back to him after entering something into it. When Gumball took a look, he saw that he had entered his information into the phone, including what times he works. "You can call me any time before then too if you want. We can make it up whatever time suits you best. Also I was wondering," the Demon King turned away slightly and scratched the back of his head. "if maybe we could hang or grab some dinner sometime? My treat. It's cool if you don't! No obligation. I just thought that since we had so much fun, that we could do it again."

Gumball was shocked. "So you're saying that you want me, a straight guy, to have sex with you again, maybe go out on a date, and ignore the fact that you're a stripper who is always out shaking it for everyone else?"

The Demon King looked away. "Yeah, pretty much I guess. It's cool."

"I didn't give an answer! I suppose I could always try things and see how things go. Dinner sounds lovely."

The Demon King smiled. "That's great. Also, you can call me Marshall."

"You can call me Bubba. Nice to meet you, Marshall."

Marshall chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Bubba. I think I like Gumball better though."

"You can call me whatever you want."

"That's great." Marshall went in for yet another kiss, but to his surprise he was met half way. At first it was soft and loving, but then things got so violent that Gumball fell backwards in his chair. Their hormone filled passion kept them going.

Abruptly, the door opened. "Yo, D! You've been in here forever. Others want to use this room!"

"Sorry man. Hey, is that the birthday boy?"

"Yeah, we're giving him a show on the house."

The tall, brawny man peeked in at Gumball. "Oh, you finally got him to crack, huh? Good."

"Got who to crack?" Raggedy stepped into the room. "G-Gumball? I thought you were _straight!_ "

Gumball was as white as a sheep. "Uh…"

"Oh, this is actually great! We can go to Rainbow Group together, and…"

Gumball never heard the rest, for he had passed out.

* * *

 **Author note: What Marsh did was probably illegal, but he doesn't care and they got away with it :P**


	2. Bonus Stuff

"Wow, that was some good spaghetti!"

"Yeah, the chicken parmesan was bangin'. Did you have a nice time?"

"Heck yeah I did! How did you know I love Italian?"

"You just looked like the type that eats up that Lady and the Tramp shit, so I brought you where I knew there would be spaghetti. I ordered my own plate though."

"Oh, shush. It was such an adorable thing though!"

"See? And this proves Marsh knows the ladies well."

"I'm no lady."

"Sure, sure, Pinkie Pie."

Marshall and Gumball had gotten back from their date a week after they had met at the club. Gumball hated to admit it, but it was refreshing not to have to organize a date all by himself and to pay for everything. Perhaps going out with a man wasn't so bad.

"So, have you realized that you're gay as hell yet?" Marshall asked, flopping down onto his couch in his apartment.

"I'm not gay!"

Marshall just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine. I just don't think I am. I believe I am bisexual."

"See? I told you that I'm the Straight Guy Slayer."

"I thought you were the Demon King or The D. Or is it Marshall? You have too many names."

"I'm all of those. I'm also the most gorgeous God ever to grace this planet."

Gumball just rolled his eyes and sat beside him on the couch.

"Want to watch a movie? I've got plenty. They're alphabetized."

"Sure, I'd love to."

Gumball got up from the couch and selected a movie. He happened to glance over a see a wide variety of music, some of which seemed to be nothing but tracks. Stripper music. Gumball ignored it and put the movie in before sitting on the couch. To his surprise, Marshall cuddled up to him with his head on his shoulder. Gumball hesitantly put an arm around him and saw Marshall smile in contentment. Cute.

* * *

"Good pick, Gummy. You want to watch another one?"

"Oh no, I'm all movied out today. I'm getting a little tired."

"Aww, come on! And the night is still so young."

"Well, I'm not a night owl like you seem to be."

"Hell yeah I'm a night owl. That's when all the fun stuff happens. Besides, that's also when I go to work."

Gumball sighed. Stripping…what a profession.

"Do you enjoy your work, or do you just do it for the money?"

"I do it because I like it and for the money! It's good stuff. I literally get paid to exercise and see some ass. It's like Just Dance and porn all at the same time, plus sexy outfits and lap dancing."

Gumball's nose scrunched up. "Wow. I don't think I could do that."

"It takes a special person to enjoy stripping. It's cool if you're not into it. But, we're getting off track here. If you don't want to watch another movie, I've got some special night activities planned in its place."

Gumball gulped. "Special night activities?"

"Well, you did say that we could take turns that one time and I never got to drill you."

Gumball went pale. "I-I changed my mind."

"Come on cutie, I know you haven't done it before; I'll be gentle with you. It'll feel like nothing you've experienced before, in a good way. You'll be begging for more by the end of the night." Marshall smirked and stuck out his tongue.

Gumball's eyes widened as he considered jetting for the door. _"No, no, you should stay."_ His hormones relayed to him. With a sigh, he just sat tensely on the couch.

"The party is in the bedroom, hun. The couch is fun and all, but I've got something special in there for you."

Gumball leapt up from the couch in embarrassment and followed Marshall into the bedroom. When the door closed and the light went on, he knew that was it. To his right, he saw something that made his jaw drop; there were several mirrors neatly arranged around a stripper pole bolted to the ceiling.

"Like it? These are where the extra private shows go on."

"Y-you really do love your work."

"That I do. The party hasn't started yet though. Could you turn on the stereo for me, babe?"

Gumball hesitantly turned on the stereo before being shoved backwards onto the bed. The room was filled with music. Suddenly, Marshall tore off his clothes to reveal that he was both wearing tear-away clothing and dressed as a dragon. He wore all black. His black over bust corset came up in the back where his thong sat that had a dragon tail unroll from it. He wore horns on his head and slipped on a pair of paws. He quickly slipped into the boots he wore the night they met and did a quick spin on the pole before posing for Gumball. Is that why he spent so long in the bathroom when they paused the movie? "I know you like what you see, baby." The Demon King has returned.

"Uh…"

"What, did you want me to get the under bust corset? I've got tassels too; it's cool if you don't like it."

"N-no! It's fine!"

"Do you mean fine, or _fine_? I think you mean _fine_. I know someone likes the dragon booty." The Demon King gave a quick turn and slowly swished his behind with the tail mimicking his movements slightly afterward.

"I think this might be a little much for me…"

"That's why I wore the over bust. You look like you'd explode if I gave you some nip action."

Gumball grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Aww, don't pout." The Demon King walked over to him and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. "Relax, ok? It's just like last time. Just sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

"You ok, baby? You seem tense."

"I-I'm fine."

The Demon King swished his hips as he walked over and groped him.

"Hey!"

"Oh, that's why you look so tense. You're at _full_ attention."

"Shush!"

The Demon King laughed heartily as he clicked the stereo off with the heel of his boot. "Its cool Gummy. Stop being so uptight. Get the stick out of your ass so I can put mine in there."

Gumball squeaked and put his face in his hands. "Stop talking like that! You should have figured out by now that I hate it and it encourages me to be uptight!"

"Aww, I'm sorry sweetie. I'll make it up to you." The Demon King slowly took a place in his lap backwards and began to gyrate his hips. "You can put your hands here if you want, hun."

Gumball slowly and shyly put his hands on the Demon King's hips like he was told to and held them there.

"I won't break if you touch me. Grip!"

Gumball did as he was told and gripped the thin hips in front of him with slightly more force, but a still weak grip. Soon, the Demon King stopped and laid Gumball on his back.

"You look so cute when you're all vurnable like this. Keep being adorable, kay?"

Gumball just turned his head and bit his lip, unable to respond, but also unable to protest. His hormones kept him firmly in place.

The Demon King noticed his discomfort and gave him a kiss. Gumball slowly managed to ease some of his tension and kissed back. Soon after, the Demon King went down the familiar path of his neck, down his sternum and down to his groin with his mouth. However, this time he made his way back up and bit down on one of the tender buds.

"Ouch!"

"Have you been messing with these?"

"None of your business!"

"That means yes." The Demon King chuckled and continued his assault back down before licking up his length.

Gumball then felt himself flush even more when he was undressed. Immediately after, he heard the snap of a cap and felt pressure in his rear.

"You're cool with this, right? You'll want this; trust me."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great."

Gumball shivered when he felt himself being penetrated by thin, long fingers. It was uncomfortable, but suddenly he let out a gasp when felt a burst of pleasure explode inside of him.

"Ooo, looks like I found that spot."

"Shh!"

The Demon King chuckled before withdrawing his fingers. After rummaging with a condom package and applying more lubricant, Gumball felt pressure again. "You ready, hun?"

"Yeah…let's just get it over with."

"You say that like it's a big exam. You'll love it, kay? I'll take good care of you."

"Alright…"

Gumball grunted and bit his lip when the pressure increased tenfold. He caught his breath once the Demon King had his whole length in and stopped to allow him to get used to the feeling. Once he caught his breath, he urged the Demon King to continue. He groaned when the Demon King began to move inside of him ever so slowly and gently. He blushed when he realized that he didn't lie about being gentle and going to take care of him. As time passed, the Demon King picked up the pace when he felt that Gumball wouldn't be uncomfortable. Gumball gasped when the Demon King suddenly grasped his length and began to stroke it.

"You ok?"

Gumball just slurred something in a language foreign to the Demon King.

"I'll just take that as a yes even though that's kind of freaking me out." The Demon King began to sigh in pleasure as he picked up the pace. "You feel so good, Gummy. You're doing a great job."

Gumball just moaned from the overwhelming stimuli.

"I like those noises. I like em loud."

Gumball grumbled at the lewd comments and wanted to shut him up somehow. So, he did so the only way he knew how at the moment: he reached up to wrap his arms around the Demon King's neck, brought him close and kissed him deeply. The Demon King shivered in pleasure as he continued to work. Suddenly, Gumball let out a grunt as his climax came out of nowhere and hit full force. Noticing Gumball's declining energy, the Demon King picked up the pace until he hit his own climax.

The Demon King withdrew and laid beside him, panting. "You ok, cutie?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Did you enjoy it? I know you did."

Gumball turned away from him and frowned. "Yes."

"Aww, that's cute. You came pretty fast too."

"You had my junk in your hand!"

"Excuses, excuses.

Gumball grumbled until he felt the Demon King kiss him again.

"I told you that I'd take care of you, sweetie."

Gumball couldn't help but smile. "You did."

"And you enjoyed yourself too. Same time next week?"

Gumball embraced the Demon King. "I'd love to."


End file.
